Star Gazing
by literaturehead3
Summary: HG/Myka HG wants to show Myka something and serious talk happens. From Myka's P.O.V.


**This is a bit different from my usual style, but I hope you guys enjoy anyways!**

* * *

><p>"Come on Myka! I wish to show you something!" You yell as you run up the hill. Your childish joy at the simplest things was always overwhelmingly adorable. You stop and turn around, glaring at me impatiently and I can't help but laugh.<p>

"Myka! This is important!" And your face turns into that pout that never fails to melt my heart. I jog up to you and you grab my hand, tugging me faster up to the top. Your hand is warm and soft in mine. I don't let go when we stop, I can't let go.

"Look at it all!" Your other hand, the one not captured in my grip, motions in a wide arc at the night sky. Stars twinkle as a full moon lights up your face.

"Have you ever seen anything more beautiful?" You turn to face me and in that moment I'm struck again at your incredible beauty. The moonlight lights you up in a soft glow, making your normally pale skin almost glow. Your eyes shine like the stars you were so eager to show me, they dance with joy and amazement. Then you look into mine and inhale slightly, I can't help but revel in the fact that I affect you just as much as you do me. I lift my hand, the one not still clasped in yours, and brush back a strand of hair that decided to come loose. You stiffen at my touch at first, not expecting it, but then relax. We've never really talked about this, about us, despite the fact we both feel it.

"Well I've met you haven't I?" I reply to your question and a slight blush, barely visible in the moon glow, brushes across your cheeks. My hand moves slightly to cup your face, my fingertips brushing the edge of your hair.

"Myka." You say my name in as much of a question as a statement. Voicing the question of what we were, what we are. Of where this will go and my commitment. Your eyes flash with fear, an emotion that rarely passes through them and I can only stroke your cheek with my thumb, staring at you. I can't lose you again is the thought that runs through my mind as I pull you closer, bringing your lips to mine. Yours brush mine gently and your eyes widen in surprise.

"Helena," I breathe your name, trying to convey my hopes, my fears, and my promises to her. Our noses touch, as I lean over my forehead on yours. I want to pull you in again, for another, a deeper kiss, but I can't move. I'm frozen in the moment, not wanting to frighten you away by just how much I want this, by how much I want you. I can feel you breathe, it is slightly shaky like you've run for a long time and then you let go of my hand and wrap your arms around me, pulling our bodies closer together and bring your head to my shoulder. Your heart pounds along with mine. You squeeze tight and I can feel you shudder as I return the embrace. We stand there, stars and moon watching over us as they must do with thousands of people in love, neither of us able to say the important things and not wanting to let go of the other. But then your head turns and I feel your lips on my neck, warm and gentle, and you release me, backing up slightly. My hands fall off you and land limply at my sides. Tears well up in my eyes. I know a rejection when I see one.

"Oh, darling no. No." You reach up to wipe the tear that escaped and I bat your hand away. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Yeah well. You did." I saw, ducking my head to hide my sadness.

"Myka, please. Look at me." Your hand is under my chin and it gently pushed my eyes up from the ground. "I never meant to hurt you. I just, I just can't believe that after all that has... happened between us, that you still want me. I'm damaged Myka. I-" I cut you off with a kiss, a proper one this time and your hand moves from my chin, winding its way into my hair. You cling to me in desperation, trying to fight your feelings, but failing. We break apart and you smile, a sad smile, but at least it is a smile.

"Never apologize for being yourself. I lov-, I like you just the way you are. I don't want anyone, but you." You nod, not seeming to trust yourself to speak, and reach out with your hand to grab mine yet again. You pull me to your side and lean your head on my shoulder again, this time looking at the stars. It feels right, standing there with you, not talking. I let go of your hand and wrap my arm around you, not wanting you to shiver, and your hand sneaks around my back to my waist. We stand there and look at the stars for a long time. The chaos of the rest of our lives left behind, peace enveloping us. Right now this is all that I need. Just to be together, with you. It will be harder later on, there will be challenges, fights, and many obstacles to overcome. But for now, this is perfect.


End file.
